Draco and Hermione
by lil-mizz-malfoy
Summary: Let's just put this. This would never happen in the books. It's quit funny if you read it.
1. The real Draco

Malfoy in love (WITH HERMIONE!!!)  
  
Hermione sit's by Hagrid's hut crying. Parvarti Patil Walks up to her and notices she's crying.  
  
"Wut's wrong?"  
  
"I was on my way to H-Herbology Class. J-Just as I g-got there I heard what M-Malfoy was saying to Harry. I wish he'd j-just leave me alone."  
  
"Oh Im gonna but a curse on him you watch next time I see him."  
  
"Parvati, thanks but he'll only start on you." *looks at them all* "I know I don't have many friends at Hogwarts but he really hates me."  
  
Lisa Turpin walks up over hearing wut they were talking about.  
  
"Try ignoring him after a while he might stop. You never know till you try."  
  
"Its cuz you hang out with Harry. If I stun him he will shut up" Parvarti giggles.  
  
"No try insted of stuning get Moody to turn him into a ferret again and start boncing him."  
  
"yeah that was funny" Parvarti giggles again.  
  
"Perhaps it is because I hang round with Harry or maybe it's because I am Muggle born. i just think he hates me anyway."  
  
"How does he know you muggle born?"  
  
"I don't know how he found out, but he did."  
  
"Hes so mean" Fleur Delacour comes up.  
  
"Hello." Then stops and sees Hermione crying "Hermione right? Whats wrong?" Fluer goes and sits next to her. "Oh, hello. Fleur, isn't it? Don't worry bout me, I'm just overreacting to something Malfoy said to me. You may have seen him, nasty fourth year Slytherin, blonde hair, nasty little weasel." "With Nice blonde hair" Parvarti added.  
  
"Oh yes I hate zat boy!To me he resembles a rat.*Starts chuckling* You vould never guess vat he did to me ze ozer day."  
  
"What?"  
  
'"And he hates all gryffindors too. Even you Parvarti."  
  
Parvarti comes back to earth from day dreaming.  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
"Velll. Last Tuesday I vas walking to the great hall vor some lunch ven all of a suddnen zat malfoy boy jumps out at me and says "Boo!" And I jumped like 2 feet! Zen he goes "Didn't think I could scare a VEELA!!!!" Zen he sniggered and ran away to his stupid lackies. I mean really! My grandmuzzer was a veela. I'm only part! He makes it sound like I am dizzeased!"  
  
"Sounds like Malfoy all right. If you're slightly different, he hates you."  
  
Hermione starts crying again.  
  
"Pleaze don't crt Hermione. don't worry we will find some way to get back at zis Malfoy."  
  
"Lets kill him." Paraviti suggested.  
  
"Make it look like an accident." Lisa added.  
  
"Vell that vould be wrong. Plus ve would get in so much trouble! You'd be in ze Wizerd Child's Delinquet Program for life!!!"  
  
"Alright. I can show off how dangerous I can be vith my Veela flare!"  
  
"Naah. Lets just leave it be." Hermione said.  
  
"I just want to be by my self."  
  
"Ok vets 'eave 'er alone."  
  
Fleur, Parvarti, and Lisa walked away from Hermione to the school."  
  
Draco walks up to her notices the tears rolling down her eyes. "Wut's your problem? And by the way, my father told me that all mudbloods were bad, thats the onlt reason why I pick on you. If you would prove it otherwise and your friends didn't constantly annoy me and baerate me, I may even be civil!"  
  
Hermione Looks up at Malfoy.  
  
"I never said one nasty word to you until you started on Harry, I even thought you were quite nice. If you're going to believe everything your father tells you, I haven't a chance."  
  
Draco rolls his eyes.  
  
"Fine. If you start being pleasant to me, i'll attempt to ignore what my father says and be nice to you. And I was brought up to hate muggles and mudbloods..... it's not my fault."  
  
"Fine, do you want to go for a walk round the grounds, Draco?"  
  
"You'd actually walk around the grounds with ME? Are you crazy Grang- I mean Hermione? Potter and Ron would kill you and me both!" Smirks with less malicious this time. "Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Yes, I'd walk with you. I try to see the good n everyone, even you."  
  
"So your parents didn't make you be friends with anyone, they just let you do what you want? My father would kill me if i came home with a girlfriend anything but pureblood" He looks down miserable.  
  
"My parents know I'm old enough and sensible enough to choose my own friends. It doesn't matter to me what background they are, just how they treat me. It's called respect."  
  
"yeah well," Looks away. "Father seems to think that one day, i will become a death-eater like he was." *almost whispers* "But i don't want to, if i don't he'll kill me" "Then don't do it. You're his son, he wouldn't kill you, would he?" "Don't bet on it"* He frowns, and looks unhappy *puts her hand on his arm, comfortingly, then snatches it away, embarrassed* "Sorry." Draco looks at her warily. "Its..its ok. Its just, not many people actually care about what happens to me around here. Can't half blame them , though, the reputation my father has." "I care, Draco. I care more than is good for me."  
  
He gives her a half smile. 


	2. Hermione and Ron

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione wait's for Ron, her boyfriend, in the library. After what seemed like 10min. he entered.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me Hermione?" He leans over to kiss her.  
  
"Um.... yes. Better hold that kiss."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Um.... er.... I well.... got to know Draco Malfoy. The real him. Were friends now. O ron I dunno. I love you. I love you so much!!!"  
  
"Hermione, I love you too!!! but What the hell are you trying to say!!! What was so important? Malfoy's not that important."  
  
"I love you, and you know I would never keep secrets form you. Well see I really got to know Draco. I think I have feelings for him too. But not as much as I have for you. I had to tell you that. It's not right keeping it from you. O I'm soo sorry. Please don'y be upset!!!"  
  
"Hermione, I dont know wut to say. How can you love us both?"  
  
"I don't. i love you. i'm crazy about you. I just said well I dunno I'm not sure wut I feel about Malfoy."  
  
"Well... you better find out. I wanna know the truth." Ron storms out of the library.  
  
"Ron. I love you." Hermione whispers to her self. 


	3. Pansy

Chapter 3 Pansy  
  
Pansy runs crying into the library and stops to see Hermione sitting at a table and decides to go and talk to her.  
  
"Whats up?" Hermione asks.  
  
*Pansy wipes her tears away from her eys* "Is there sumthing goin on between you and Draco?"  
  
*sighs* "I really don't know what to tell you. No, there isn't anything going on as far as I'm concerned. I'm going out with Ron, but I can't deny i do find myself drawn to Draco."  
  
"I saw you two talking the other day. I think he might like you. I'm not sure. But the look o his face that day. He stopped talking to me. I wish he knew, how much I like him, but....."  
  
"Pansy, I'm with Ron. There's things I can't explain, it would take too long but I'm sure Draco doesn't like me. I'm just being friendly and so is he. We're trying to see the good in each other instead of insulting each other. Is that so bad?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean it ike that."  
  
"What did you mean then?"  
  
"Nvm. It's not that big of a deal I guess."  
  
"Pansy, tell me. If I've upset you, I'm sorry but I want to know."  
  
"I just thought.... well.... you two were goin out.And that upset me b/c I like him. But you know you can have him, not like I'll have a chance."  
  
"Oh, hello. I'm a Gryffindor, it wouldn't fit his image to go out with me. Besides, your pure blood, I'm not. And most important, you're far prettier than me."  
  
"Well things do change. He doesn't really care what other people think. He goes his own way. So if he likes you then not being pureblood isn't goin to stop him, and your wrong you don't have a big nose, your way more prettier than me."  
  
"Listen, there's no point arguing about it. Like you said, he goes his own way. Besides, like I said, I'm with Ron. He's yours, just ask him out."  
  
"I wasn't arguing. But ok. I dunno bout the asking out thing though. lol. I'd wind up saying the wrong thing."  
  
"Just ask him if he wants to go to Hogsmead with you or for a walk or anything. He can only say no."  
  
"Yeah your right. I'll do it next time I see him."  
  
"Good for you. If you want me to, I'll try and avoid Draco."  
  
"No, I don't care. You go and be his friend, it doesn't bother me, you are going out with Ron."  
  
"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, Pansy, but I'd like to stay friends with you. if you want to, that is. I know I'm a Gryffindor but I'd like to."  
  
"Sure, Yeah it is nicwe to talk to a girl every now and then, the girls in the slytherin house are well, they don't understand."  
  
"I know what you mean, and I don't have many female friends to talk to. harry and Ron are great but they don't understand."  
  
"Yeah, Same with crabbe, goyle, and draco. They'd probab;y laugh at me if I ever went to them for girl advice. Plus they don't know much about girls."  
  
"I can't imagine Crabbe and Goyle ever having a girlfriend. They scare me."  
  
"Ahh there not soo bad. They scared me though when I first met them but I'm not scared of Draco. He's cool. Should I ask him to the Yule ball?"  
  
"Yeah, you could ask him to the ball, I assume I'm going with Ron but I'll see if he asks me."  
  
"Well, Hermione, nice talking to you, I'm going to go now. Bye!" 


End file.
